El Retorno del Rey
by LordTartaro
Summary: La confianza es una cosa frágil, Perseo la supo siempre. Se necesitan años para construir una confianza firme, y solo una acción para destruirla. Perseo lo sabe. Él lo sabe. Pero ahora, viendo como los puentes de la confianza que el mismo construyo están rotos por acciones de los suyos, Perseo toma una decisión. Una decisión que cambiara al mundo nuevamente.


Bueno, hola a todos ya todas.  
"Como quizás has hallan dado cuenta, soy nuevo en la comunidad de, pero como tal, No en la de hacer fanfics, de escribir e inventar cosas locas. Yo vengo de Wattpad, donde mi seudónimo es 'SonOfHestia9922'. Ahí he escrito más que nada de Percy Jackson, pero quiero ampliar a nuevos horizontes, pues me gustaría probar sobre Canción de Hielo y Fuego, Crepúsculo, Cazadores de Sombras, Harry Potter, el Universo Marvel, Naruto y DC.

"Vengo para una sugerencia de un amigo, aunque ya Había estado pensando en unirme, pero por muchas razones siempre cabe postergándolo. A esta historia le guardo un gran cariño, aunque ahora que la leo y veo lo que escribe hace años, me doy cuenta de que no es mi mejor trabajo. Mi amigo me sugirió editarla, cuando me hice parte de mi nivel, pero no me quise. Como dije, tengo mucho cariño y quiero que la lean tal cual es, sin alteraciones. Se supone que mientras uno mas escribe, mejor se vuelve. Bueno, si es así, aquí esta El Retorno del Rey.

* * *

I Capitulo. Una Nueva Era.

El Monte Otrys era una gran montaña rocosa a los extremos de los montes de Grecia. Al borde del mundo de hecho. En ella, residían los grandes titanes y titanides. Sus reyes, el titán del tiempo, Kronos y la titanide de la naturaleza, Rea. Luego, Océano, quien gobernaba los mares y océanos. Tetis, titanide de los ríos y lluvias. Hiperion, titán de la luz. Tea, titanide de la vista. Krios, titán de los rebaños y constelaciones. Themis, titanide de las leyes y el orden divino. Ceo, titán de la inteligencia. Febe, titanide de la noche. Mnemoside, titanide de la memoria. Y Japeto, titán de la mortalidad.

Ellos eran los más grandes y poderosos titanes de todos. Los hijos del cielo y la tierra. De Urano y Gaia.

Junto a ellos, residían otros titanes más. Perses, titán de la destrucción; Pallas, titán de la guerra; Selene, titanide de la luna; Prometeo, titán de la previsión; Eos, titanide de la aurora, eran solo algunos de ellos.

Los titanes y titanides gobernaban el Mundo Inferior. Ellos gobernaban las montañas y los bosques, los mares y los ríos, las praderas y los pastizales, los océanos y los lagos.

Urano, el cielo, y Gaia, la tierra, eran quienes gobernaban el Mundo Superior. Los cielos y la tierra les pertenecían a ellos y a unos pocos de sus hermanos primordiales.

Sin embargo, eso pronto cambiaria.

Nuestra historia comienza en un día de gran renombre. Ese día, un el primero de los dioses venia al mundo. Ese día, seria decisivo, pues marcaría el comienzo de una grande y nueva era.

La era de los dioses.

En las cuevas del oriente, alejado del Monte Otrys, la reina de los titanes, Rea, había entrado en trabajo de parto. Inmediatamente, su hermanas, Theia, Themis, Tetis, Mnemoside y Febe la ayudaron a huir de Otrys, todo con la esperanza de escapar del ojo siempre vigilante de Urano y de las garras de la codicia del siempre macabro, Kronos.

Durante meses, las seis hermanas habían estado de acuerdo en que tan pronto Rea entrara en trabajo de parto, la llevarían al dominio de La Madre de Tierra, de su madre. Ahí nadie las vería. Ahí, el primero de los dioses vendría al mundo sin ser acosado y amenazado por personas ciegas de lujuria y codicia por el poder.

Así que, en esa cueva, cuando las hermanas entraron, Mnemoside y Febe arrastrando a Rea, no se sorprendieron al ver a su madre ahí. Gaia, la Madre Tierra las esperaba.

-¡Aquí, Rea!-urgió Gaia, señalando a una cama con una mullida colcha de lana-. ¡Rápido!-apresuro a sus demás hijas.

Entre Mnemoside y Febe colocaron a Rea en la cama, quien ya comenzaba a sudar y gritar. Tetis convoco unos paños y agua. Las demás titanides y Gaia comenzaron a auxiliar a Rea en el trabajo de parto.

-¿Dónde está Leto?-pregunto Febe con urgencia. Febe examino la sala, pero su hija Leto, titanide de la maternidad y el parto, no aparecía.

-Ya viene, ella y los demás-murmuro Gaia, ayudando a sus hijas-. Les he advertido. Puedo sentirlos entrando en mi dominio.

Efectivamente, ni bien termino de hablar, varios personajes comenzaron a llegar. Leto inmediatamente fue a ayudar a su abuela, madre y tías con el trabajo de parto. Selene, Helios y Eos, titanes de la luna, el sol y la aurora fueron los siguientes en llegar. Hécate, titanide de la magia se les unió pocos segundos después. No mucho después, vinieron Pallas, Estigia, Maia, Metis y Asteria, titanides de la guerra, el odio, los bosques, la sabiduría y las estrellas respectivamente.

Todos los titanides y titanes leales a Rea.

Solo ellos sabían del bebe que Rea llevaba en su viento. Ni Kronos lo sabía.

La reina del Mundo Inferior, Rea, estaba en el apogeo del parto. Ahora, sus gritos de dolor resonaban en las cuevas que se extendían por todo el dominio de Gaia. Mientras las titanides ayudaban a la reina, los titanes estaban siendo vigilantes. Sería desastroso que luego de tanta preparación, Urano o Kronos se enterasen de esto.

Cuando los gritos de la reina se iban apagando, un llanto de un bebe lleno la cueva. Él bebe, ahora en brazos de la Madre Tierra, abrió los ojos y toda la sala se quedó en shock al ver esos hermosos ojos verde mar, con matices dorados. Tenía el pelo negro como seda, labios rojos como el carmín y una piel como el alabastro.

La Madre Tierra estaba mentalmente danzando. Estaba eufórica por decir lo menos, su primogénita, su Rea, le había dado otro nieto. Claro, ella tenía muchos nietos, pero era el primer nieto que su primogénita le daba. Era un día muy especial.

La alegría de la Madre Tierra era tal, que sin darse cuenta toda la tierra estaba de fiesta con ella. Las flores estaban en su máximo esplendor, los cultivos crecían, los manantiales se purificaban, las aves entonaban sus cantos, las bestias rugían con adoración, los bosques se agitaban celebrando, y todo eso y más.

La alegría de Gaia se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un hombre de túnicas blancas con dorado, de rostro juvenil. Inmediatamente Gaia se dejó caer en una reverencia, con mucho cuidado de no lastimar a su recién nacido nieto, que estaba cerrando sus hermosos ojos.

-Padre-saludo la diosa primordial.

Todos los demás en la sala vieron a Gaia, y en segundos todo, con excepción de Rea, estaban de rodillas.

-Señor Caos-saludaron todos los demás, con respeto.

Caos, creador del Universo se paseó por entre la cueva, se dirigió hacia Rea.

-Señor-musito Rea. Era una titanide, por lo cual en solo unas dos horas estaría bien y lista.

Caos se volvió hacia su hija y señalo con la cabeza. Gaia asintió y le entrego a su padre él bebe. Todos observaron en silencio, como Caos detallaba a él bebe, una sonrisa de inocencia se formó en el rostro del pequeño dios que ya había quedado en brazos de Hipnos.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?-le pregunto a Rea, cubriendo al bebe con una manta de lana blanca.

-Perseo-respondió Rea inmediatamente. Ella había decidido eso hacen mucho. El nombre Perseo le había venido y remplazado a otros que ya tenía en mente-. Perseo, el destructor.

-Un nombre apropiado-aprobó Caos, ignorando las miradas de curiosidad-. Saben porque he venido aquí.

Rea asintió, mientras Gaia se paraba y se acercaba a su padre, más específicamente a su nieto.

Caos examino al joven dios en sus brazos, no podía negar que era la imagen de la inocencia personificada. A continuación, Caos beso la frente del chico y se separó, con voz clara dijo:

-¡Perseo, dios del tiempo, la tierra, la justicia, la batalla con lógica, la oscuridad, héroes, desastres naturales, el hogar, el fuego sagrado, la esperanza, las sombras, los muertos, los metales preciosos, la agricultura, la ley sagrada, las estaciones, los mares, océanos, las tormentas, la familia, el matrimonio, la fertilidad, el trueno, el cielo y el rayo!.

Cuando Caos termino, desapareció de ahí, no sin antes poner a Perseo en brazos de su madre.

Todos se quedaron viendo al chico con shock. Tener tantos dominios poderosos era increíble, ni los titanes mayores tenían tantos dominios.

Gaia por otro lado, estaba extasiada. Se había retirado a una esquina y hacia un pequeño baile de victoria. Tan pronto su padre había dicho "Tierra" ella ya no había oído nada más. Era malditamente brillante que su nieto tuviera el mismo dominio que ella. Oficialmente tenía un nuevo nieto favorito, ya no era Helios y lo sentía por él, pero nada. También lo sentía por sus demás nietos, pero es que Perseo tenía el dominio de la tierra, su dominio. ¡Brillante!. Debería ir a darle a su padre las gracias tan pronto pudiese.

En resumen era una abuela orgullosa.

Por ello, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio vuelta y vio a su hija Rea bañada en lágrimas de tristeza siendo consolada por Themis y Theia.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-pregunto Gaia, todavía exhibiendo una gran sonrisa. Sus pensamientos se derivaron a si tendría que hacer algo así esculpir en una montaña «Tengo el mejor nieto del mundo», pensó que sería muy genial-. ¿Se murió alguien?-pregunto sin entender la tristeza en un momento como ese. Un momento donde ella, Gaia, la Madre Tierra se convertiría en la abuela más afortunada de todas.

Rea estallo nuevamente en lágrimas, todos los demás la vieron con ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, algo hizo clip en la mente de Gaia. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en si a su nieto le gustaría más una isla o un castillo que no había pensado en Urano o Kronos.

Sin embargo, para que nadie pensase que era mala abuela, rápidamente llego a un plan. Un plan que aseguraría la salvación de su nieto, que por cierto al parecer tenía muchos dominios y sería una clara amenaza a Urano o Kronos.

-Yo me encargo-decidió Gaia, segura de sí misma. Después de todo, si fallaba, ya nunca podría darle a su nieto el país entero que planeaba regalarse en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

-Espera, madre...-sin embargo, Tetis no llego a terminar pues Gaia ya había desaparecido de ahí con un ligero estallido.

-Esta ya está loca-musito Theia, viendo que los demás estaban callados reconfortando a una esperanzada Rea.

Sin embargo, la caverna retumbo y el polvo calló directamente sobre Theia.

-¡No estoy loca ni sorda, Theia!-la voz de Gaia amplificada cien veces vino desde algún lugar de la caverna. Dio una sensación de un eco repentino.

Theia se que muda y pálida, mientras muchos reían de ello.

-Claro, tu ve y dile loca a nuestra madre en su propio dominio. Seguro no te escucha-ironizo Mnemoside, la única junto a Rea (esta última por cansancio más que todo) que no reía.

Y, como la poderosa y antigua titanide que era Theia le saco la lengua.

Todos se quedaron tranquilos luego de aquello. Perseo durmió cómodamente en los brazos de su madre, sin embargo, tan pronto despertó fue reclamado por sus diversas tías y primas. Aunque todos notaron que Theia no había querido entregárselo a Tetis, pues estaba muy ocupada pellizcándole los mofletes.

Más de tres horas pasaron, sin noticias de Gaia. Al final, Rea ordeno que todos volvieran parta no levantar sospechas y ella se quedaría. Sus hermanas, ejerciendo su papel de hermanas menores ejemplarmente, la desobedecieron y se quedaron con ella.

Antes de que la cuarta hora se completase, Gaia hizo aparición, la sonrisa aún estaba intacta y no parecía querer abandonar el rostro de Gaia en un buen rato.

-Lo tengo resuelto-celebro, antes de dirigirse a Theia con una mirada severa-. Pero primero, tu y yo hablamos luego, ¿Me entiendes?.

-Sí, mama-murmuro Theia, fulminando a sus hermanas quienes reían en vos baja.

Satisfecha, Gaia se volvió hacia Rea, arrebatándole a su nieto y acunándolo.

-¿Mama?-pregunto Rea, viendo como su madre convocaba una sonaja primitiva y le hacía caras graciosas a Perseo.

No pasó nada, Gaia estaba un poco demasiado ocupada mimando a su nieto favorito.

-Mama-una a una todas las hijas de la Madre Tierra la llamaron, sin embargo, nada.

-¡Madre!-gritaron las seis, luego de unos minutos.

Gaia dio un sobresalto y parecido recordar donde estaba. Decepcionada, puso a Perseo en brazos de Febe, quien le cubrió la cabeza con la manta.

-Sí, bien. Como iba diciendo, lo tengo todo resuelto. Pero primero, Rea, creo que es obvio que no podrás criar a Perseo-la mirada en la cara de Gaia decía que no estaba feliz con ello.

Rea asintió desanimada. Sabía que esa era una de sus opciones, era obvio que no podría criarlo.

-Yo tampoco podre, Urano lo sabría inmediatamente-bufo Gaia, tal cual una niña de seis años-. Sin embargo, se quién puede sin riesgo a ser descubierto, y claro, alguien que es lo suficiente poderosa como yo y mucho más que Urano.

-¿Nyx?-preguntaron las seis titanides al mismo tiempo. En cuestiones de poder, solo Nyx, Cronos, Tártaro y Erebus igualaban a Gaia. Y solo Caos la sobrepasaba.

Gaia asintió.

-Sí, la Noche es la mejor opción. He hablado con ella, ha accedido a tomar a Perseo bajo sus alas. También he hablado con Tártaro, Erebus, Éter y Hemera.

-Sera criado en el abismo-murmuro Themis, viendo con aprehensión a su madre.

-Sí, pero véanlo por el lado bueno, aparte de mi padre, nadie puede entrar al abismo sin el permiso de mi hermano. Nadie, ni Urano o Kronos podrían hacerlo. Es el mejor lugar. La Noche lo criara y lo entrenara, las Tinieblas, el Abismo, la Luz y el Día acordaron ayudar si era necesario-siguió Gaia, intentado mostrar a sus hijas, sobre todo a Rea, que esa era la única opción.

Rea poco a poco asintió, no es que tuviese otra opción.

-Bien, madre. Confiare en ti. Si dices que es lo mejor...

-¡Pero claro que sí!-exclamo Gaia, indignada. Había evaluado todas las opciones disponibles para su nuevo nieto y su favorito. Le ofendía que creyesen que escogería algo malo.

-Bien, pero no te ofendas-la tranquilizo Mnemoside, sabiendo que su madre era muy voluble y podría hacer que un par de cientos de montañas explotasen por los aires. Después de todo, ya había sucedido... ochenta y tres veces.

Gaia se calmó, ya sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago. Sabía que significaba, unas seis o siete montañas ya deberían haber sido reducidas a nada.

-Ahora, despídanse de mi pequeño. La Noche no espera-apresuro Gaia, mentalmente pensando en todos los dolores de cabeza que tendría que pasar para reconstruir esas montañas sin que su sobrino, Ourea, primordial de las montañas se enterase.

Fue una despedida muy emotiva, Gaia también se unió a las lágrimas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como culminaron las despedidas, Gaia tomo al pequeño dios y desapareció.

Las hermanas ayudaron a Rea a levantarse y también desaparecieron, todas directo a Otrys, para cumplir con sus deberes divinos.

Ninguna lo supo en ese momento, pero la llegada de Perseo marcaría el mundo de una manera nunca antes vista. Perseo, llegaría a conquistar y vencer. Sería el más grande de los grandes. Ninguna lo supo, pero una nueva era había comenzado.

Una era que sería decisiva.


End file.
